1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring system and method, and particularly to a system and method for measuring a permittivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As to a conventional method for measuring a permittivity, a sample is disposed within a resonant chamber, and a microwave is introduced into the resonant chamber to measure a resonant frequency when resonance is generated. The resonant frequency is used to calculate a permittivity of the sample. As to the conventional measuring method, before measuring a sample, there is needed that a system calibration is performed with a sample having a known permittivity. That is, a sample having a known permittivity is disposed within the resonant chamber, and a resonant frequency is measured to calculate the system parameters. However, the conventional measuring method has more complex steps, and measurement error of a permittivity also increases for those away from the calibration point. Therefore, the measurement of the conventional method has a relatively narrower range. In addition, the conventional method for measuring a permittivity only causes smaller perturbations of the resonance system. In other words, small perturbations generated by unexpected factors will impact the accuracy of the measured permittivity.
To sum up the foregoing descriptions, how to measure a permittivity simply and accurately is the current target.